


Безумная опасная игра

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weapons Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Связанный крепкой верёвкой — достаточно толстой, чтобы не врезаться в кожу, и прочной, чтобы нельзя было вырваться — Гэвин мягко стонет, едва только холодная сталь прижимается к нежным, податливо приоткрывающимся губам, ёрзает находя лучшее положение чтобы цепочка с шариками внутри давила куда нужно.— А ты не шутил, да? — хмыкает Сикст и неторопливо проводит самым кончиком по кромке.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 16





	Безумная опасная игра

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

В комнате то и дело раздаются тихие стоны и, пожалуй, Сикст, имеющий острое чувство прекрасного готов их занести в отдельный список, посвящённый тому, что ему нравится особенно сильно. Этакий топ-лист о котором не суждено узнать не только ни одному смертному, но и представителю его же вида.

И, не то, чтоб там было много вещей — почти вся эта категория занята одним-единственным человеком — как ни странно, именно он-то и издаёт эти потрясающие поскуливания, тихие стоны и отчаянное мычание.

Связанный крепкой верёвкой — достаточно толстой, чтобы не врезаться в кожу, и прочной, чтобы нельзя было вырваться — Гэвин мягко стонет, едва только холодная сталь прижимается к нежным, податливо приоткрывающимся губам, ёрзает находя лучшее положение чтобы цепочка с шариками внутри давила куда нужно.

— А ты не шутил, да? — хмыкает Сикст и неторопливо проводит самым кончиком по кромке.

Ему некуда торопиться, и именно из-за этого движения выходит выверено-медленные, неторопливые, а стоны, рассекающие воздух преисполнены самой настоящей страсти. Неподдельной, горячей, не способной скрыть то, насколько сильно Гэвин тащится от опасной ситуации. 

Курок револьвера взведён, а его узкое дуло очерчивает чувствительную кромку, направляемое рукой, палец которой покоится на спусковом крючке.

Его человек открывает рот, стоит только холодному металлу коснуться его верхней губы, явно не выдерживая того, как хорошо ему от подобных задумчивых ласк. Они чуть подрагивают, и блестят от слюны, подбрасывая в памяти примерно пару сотен воспоминаний о том, как Гэвин Рид постоянно облизывается в участке.

— Не врал, что губы у тебя охуительно чувствительные, — продолжает Сикст, заглядывая в яркие глаза, подёрнутые поволокой желания.

Он считывает чужой пульс: тот зашкаливает, словно человек бежал спринт прежде, чем позволить металлу коснуться своего рта. Единственное, в чём приходится усомниться Сиксту — случается ли это от того, что Гэвину страшно, или же возбуждение играет не последнюю роль в их забавной игре. 

Впрочем, зная Гэва, приходится признать — оба ответа верны, пускай даже и по-своему. Если бы не желание, еда ли бы тот позволил гладкому холодному стволу проскользить в рот, а мушке неприятно царапнуть нёбо.

— Я могу нажать на крючок, и твои мозги вылетят быстрее чем птичка из гнезда, — доверительно сообщает Сикст, не переставая улыбаться, но Гэвин даже не думает отодвинуться или стиснуть зубы в тщетной попытке затормозить подобный полёт.

Доверие любовнику настолько запредельно, что, признаться, у андроида не хватило бы духу его предать. Даже из чистого любопытства — слишком ценно такое человеческое отношение, исключительно.

Особенно к тем, кто не являются частью их расы.

В Детройте проходят массовые акции протеста, пока андроиды формируют новое правительство, представляющее интересы всех своих соплеменников и их парламентариев. Это больше похоже на войну между двумя расами — проигранную, ведь власти США признали их права и обычным гражданам надо бы смириться с тем, что рабочие места придётся делить с теми кто сильнее, умнее, выносливее. Идеальные работники, что заменят человека во всех сферах, включая сексуальную.

— Я могу трахнуть тебя им, а ты даже сделать ничего не сможешь, — продолжает Сикст, водя медленно холодным оружием промеж губ, глядя с невероятным визуальным наслаждением на то, как они растягиваются вокруг, а человек опускает веки, концентрируясь на тактильном больше, чем на внешнем. 

Сикст усмехается, и на этот звук Гэвин предсказуемо распахивает глаза, смотрит прямо в его, но там только желание — ни презрения, которым они оба могут позволить себе сочиться на работе, ни отвращения, ни язвительности — желание, доверие и любовь, которую связанный, сидящий на кровати человек не скрывает.

Его истекающий смазкой член — самое явное доказательство того, что Сикст не ошибся, когда решил разнообразить их жизнь, добавив не только верёвку или цепочку с приятными на ощупь, гладкими шариками.

— Тебе стоило бы бояться — ты сегодня назвал меня циничным самодовольным засранцем, — хмыкает Сикст,протискивая дуло глубже и глядя на то, как Гэвин чуть задыхается. Всего мгновенье, и он убирает чёртов револьвер.

— Мы, вроде, договорились говорить правду, — хрипло напоминает ему Гэвин, и Сикст ухмыляется широко.

— Точно, да. Скажи мне тогда — ты боишься, что я могу пристрелить тебя?

— А ты? — парирует Гэвин, ведь они оба знают — именно человек владеет оружием когда они на работе. 

И именно Гэвин сегодня приставил пистолет снизу подбородка Сикста и запальчиво пообещал вынести тому мозги, а потом выебать в то, что останется от раскуроченного рта, если только Сикст не прекратит задирать его.

— Не больше, чем того, как ты кончаешь мне в рот, — отзывается он ухмыляясь, и Гэвин копирует то же самое выражение лица в ответ. 

— Тогда ты знаешь — боюсь ли я тебя, — бормочет он несколько хрипло, и Сикст не выдерживает, кладёт ему ладонь на щёку.

Гэвин ластится к пальцам, словно большой кот — притирается шершавой кожей, трётся подбородком, и смотрит на руки так, как на произведение искусства.

Специально для него Сикст закатывает рукава форменной рубашки на работе и проецирует на скин предплечий выступающие вены, зная, что стоит им только пересечься в участке, и Гэвин начнёт смотреть именно туда. 

Как было бы просто манипулировать человеком, если бы тот не знал чем цеплять самого Сикста. Для них — это игра. Отвратительная порочная игра в которой они находят столько извращённого удовольствия, сколько ни один нормальный человек не может отыскать в своём порно.

«Ваш кофе, детектив мудак», — ухмыляясь обычно протягивает стаканчик Сикст, поглаживая горячие бока тонкими пальцами — у него даже форма ногтей такая, какая нравится его личному фетишисту. Руки — его особенное произведение искусства, ради которого он тщательно учился в конструкт, а так же старательно менял свойства скина до самых базовых настроек. 

У него даже родинки расположены не так, как у Коннора, а ровно там, где Гэв среагировал на них ярче всего, хотя едва ли заметил что это Сикст постарался.

«Спасибо, пластиковый ублюдок», — ухмыляется ему в ответ Гэвин, хрен пойми откуда зная, что его клыки — особенная слабость Сикста. Длинноватые, выпирающие, необычные, они притягивают взгляд, и с ними даже делать ничего не надо — просто показать самую малость, чтобы пальцы на стаканчике чуть сжали его, продавливая чёртов пластик.

Они играют на публику много — дразнить друг друга вне закрытых дверей — вечная прелюдия, от которой не хочется отрываться. И, даже когда Гэвин, забирая стакан отпихивает Сикста плечом, это выглядит для всех как личная грубость, и никто, кроме, пожалуй, пары других андроидов, не в состоянии успеть считать с и без того слишком подвижной мимики нежное: «дождусь тебя со смены» или «домой вместе».

Гэвин ведёт себя как засранец по большей части только в участке — и Сикст тоже, предпочитая отдавать на откуп Коннору роль спокойного мальчика, а Дику — угрожающего, но они достаточно отбитые, чтобы сейчас раздетый до костюма Адама Гэвин ёрзал на кровати, прижимаясь к широкой ладони и глядя на Сикста с таким желанием, что даже отказать нельзя, хотя он ещё ничего не попросил.

Ему и не надо — Сикст точно знает, что связанный и беспомощный Гэвин предпочтёт, Нужно всего-то вжать Гэвина в пах, надавить на затылок так, чтобы между нежных губ теперь оказался отнюдь не револьвер, а Сикст, подключаясь к растянувшей тесную задницу игрушке заставил её вибрировать, а Гэвина — вскрикнуть от невероятной силы чувств, обрушившихся на него. 

Глухо, задушено, так, что Сикст скорее считывает это с искусственного дополнения, чем из звуковой схемы. 

Гэвин изо всех сил двигает шеей, принимает член так старательно, что это стоит заснять и продать как охуенное порно, но Сикст слишком ревнив, чтобы давать хоть кому-то ещё увидеть Гэва таким, и они оба знают это. Гэвин в полной безопасности с ним, пускай Сикста время от времени заносит совершенно не туда.

Он толкается быстрее, натягивает за затылок на свой член Гэва, что ёрзает на покрывале, явно сходя с ума от того, как ему хорошо, и стоит только ладони сделать пару движений по головке и стволу, едва дотягиваясь до него, как горячее, липкое семя окропляет ладонь, а сам Сикст ускоряется, прожимая в системе оргазм только после того, как у Гэвина он стихает.

— В другой раз может тебе походить с игрушкой на работе? — хмыкает Сикст, выходя из горячего и гостеприимного рта.

— Если только пульт от регулятора твоего насоса будет у меня, — усмехается слабо Гэвин, дожидаясь, пока Сикст снимет его путы и утягивая к себе.

Сиксту нравится, что Гэвин достаточно отбитый, чтобы согласиться на его предложение, переплетая с ним пальцы и устраиваясь на кровати с удобством, пока даже не выталкивая из себя вибрирующие шарики в знак того, что они не закончили.

— Идёт, — хмыкает он, заключая чуть дрожащего любовника в объятия, и прикрывает глаза, ярко представляя себе как это будет весело.

Их новая, безумная и опасная игра.


End file.
